Invisible
by ElevateALittleHigher
Summary: You feel worthless. You feel invisible. You are on edge. but go go see your favorite band for the last thing you do. They make you realize. That you are not Invisible. Rating because mentions of suicide. Please read and review!


Invisible

* * *

><p><strong>An: this story was inspired by Invisible. Listen to it. Might be a two shot idk. People who read my other story, Tears Don't Fade, I would have updated, but I was too lazy. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot that is it. I don't own Invisible. I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Before Elevate (album) comes out. Like in August. It is real life BTR not Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. It is Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena Jr., and James Maslow.**

* * *

><p>Your friends don't pay attention to you, your crush doesn't either. You are picked on, you are bullied. You are ignored in your family. You feel worthless.<p>

You sit in your room one night. You hear the thunder, you feel so small. You decide that since no one cares about you, you should just die.

But you decide to finally go to your favorite bands concert. Big Time Rush. You have tried before, but each and every time, you get there too late. The tickets are all sold out. But one time you got in, but you left, because there was no way they could see you.

But you go early. A lot of people are there. You think, "Frick, frick, frick. I am not getting that ticket."

It turns out you got the days wrong. The concert is today, not two days from now.

There are a lot of people behind you already. Like 300 already.

As people start getting tickets, you sigh. You know you aren't getting a ticket, because no one ever notices you. Some girl even pushed you, and didn't notice.

But you are used to it.

You are about to walk back, not even realizing time went by so quick and you moved very far, when the ticket guy says, "Miss, do you want a ticket?". You look around. No one is next to you; no one is in front of you. You point to yourself and he nods.

"Y-y-yes." You say very quietly. You rarely talk. Ever. He hands you a ticket and says, "Congrats, have fun." And smiles.

"T-t-hank y-you." You say.

He puts up a sign. _ SOLD OUT. _It says. For the first time in God knows how long, your lips curl up a bit, just a little, but you smiled.

"Thank you." You say again.

The rest of the girls shout, cry, or stomp off. They yell at you.

You ignore them. You finally got the ticket. You get to see Big Time Rush.

You walk in. unfortunately you are in the back. They won't see you from there.

You tear up a bit. Since you are at the back, you won't be able to get their attention, you won't be able to get to meet them, and you won't be able to get their signature on your posture or CD, or get a picture with them. You decide not to get upset, because after this you will be gone.

It still hurts that you will be invisible to them.

Every girl starts chanting, "Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush." Over and over.

But not you. You are too shy.

They finally come out and start singing Till I Forget About You. You think they are looking at all the girls who are all like, "Marry Me James!" or "Love you Logan!" or "Kendall Be Mine!" or "I want to be yours Carlos!" But little do you know, they are not looking at them, they are looking at you.

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

* * *

><p>When we came out, I immediately saw the girl. She was in the back. Not smiling but nodding her head at the music, silently mouthing the words.<p>

I had seen her before. She was at one of our concerts, but left.

I knew she was pained. I could just see it in her eyes, and the way she moved. We are going to change that.

* * *

><p>My POV<p>

* * *

><p>You think you see Carlos looking at you, but you think you need your head checked. No one looks at you, so why is this magically different?<p>

You mouth the words, till I forget about you, when you see Logan look at you. You shake your head.

Logan's POV

Carlos looked at me, ne nudge his head to the far right corner. He mouthed "last girl", when it was Kendall's solo.

I looked at saw her. I saw her mouth Till I forget about you and look up she looked down and shook her head. I softened my gaze. I knew that gaze, that was the "please help me gaze"

We had seen her once. I knew she was in trouble, so I knew I had to help her.

* * *

><p>My POV<p>

* * *

><p>After Logan's solo you see James look at you, you are going crazy. How is that possible? They are probably just looking at the wall. You chuckle as a tear escapes your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

* * *

><p>When Logan nudge me and pointed to the far right corner, I thought it was just going to be a crazy fan, but it wasn't.<p>

It was that girl. That girl who needed help. I saw her look up look down, and I saw her chuckle and a tear escape her eyes.

The girl who needed help, fast.

* * *

><p>My POV<p>

* * *

><p>When Kendall "looked" at you, you just shook your head violently and said, "No no no." over and over. How could the 4 cutest guys of your favorite band, notice you, how?<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

* * *

><p>James pointed to the far right corner. I saw the girl. When I looked at her, she shook her head hard and said some words.<p>

I almost missed the chorus. She looked so lost, and forgotten. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>My POV<p>

* * *

><p>After Big Time Rush did their songs, they went back stage. They were going to do an encore. But which song?<p>

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay no doubt it's Invisible. We <strong>(An: idk which one wrote it.) **wrote that after that concert, so we have to sing it. "I said.

We agreed.

* * *

><p>MY POV<p>

* * *

><p>You hear them come out again. Carlos speaks.<p>

"Hey guys, since you were all so am zing fans, we are going to sing a song from our new album. You guys wanna hear it?" he says.

You have to plug your ears to keep from going deaf. The screams from girls are so powerful.

"Okay. It's called Invisible." He said and the music started playing.

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder And your world just feels so small Put yourself on the line and time after time Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive Are you out of mind or just invisible<br>But I won't let you fall I'll see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know  
>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<br>Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away And night after night, always trying to decide Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd Do you take a chance of stay invisible  
>But I won't let you fall I'll see you, through them all And i just wanna let you know<br>Oh, when the lights go down in the city _

_You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
>Gotta look far, I'll be where you are I wish you could see what I see So don't ask why, just look inside Baby it's all you need And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)Take my hand and go Cause you're so beautiful And every time that<br>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright You're a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
>Oh, when the lights go down in the city You'll be right there shining bright <em>_You're _

_a star and the sky's the limit And I'll be right by your side Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible._

* * *

><p>They all look at you through the whole song. You tear up.<p>

But you don't smile.

* * *

><p>You are in line to meet them. You are last in line, and you are afraid that they will not get to you.<p>

They tell everyone to get out of line and to get in a bunch. You are still in the back.

"We will choose one of you for a surprise." Logan said.

"You all will get to meet us, but the winner gets to be first, and more." Kendall said.

They pick you. They tell you to come up.

You hug them, you take pictures with them, and for the first time, you smile. A genuine smile.

"You get to spend a whole week with us, hanging with us, seeing where we shoot for the show, and more!" Carlos says.

You hug them and cry.

"Thank you." Is all you say.

They heard you. They heard your cries for help.

"You are not invisible to us." They all say at once.

Yes. You are not invisible to them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: please review. Please. I beg you. Sorry I can't check it. I literally have to get off now. I will check it tomorrow. Review and happy Thanksgiving America. Also known as my country. Review review review it makes me feel better!**

**Till next time, **

**ElevateALittleHigher **


End file.
